


An Orange Rose

by fuzzyjammies



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyjammies/pseuds/fuzzyjammies
Summary: Demanding nothing but full devotion from Roselia should mean that Yukina is unbothered by them forgetting her birthday... But what's this pain in her chest, and why does Hagumi's smile seem to make it better?
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Minato Yukina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	An Orange Rose

"... Thank you for coming. We are Roselia- we want only to make our devotion heard."

A standard end-of-concert statement, followed by the standard routine of walking backstage with the others to change and relax. Yukina was used to this, by now- their sound improved, and she could tell they were closer to their goal every day, but the routine was comforting, in a way. Every concert, the same as the last. Every time the same.

... Even if it was a special day. Even if no one seemed to have noticed.

"You did great, Rinrin! ... Oh, and everyone else too! You sounded really loud tonight, Yukina-san!"

Ako was as peppy as ever, Rinko ducking her head at the compliment but smiling gently. Sayo just shook her head with a sigh at the idea that "loud" was anything special, and Lisa laughed at the general antics. The same as usual. Every piece of the puzzle, the same shape as always.

It made sense. Yukina was always the one telling them to focus on the band, after all. Personal matters were okay to a limit, of course, she'd learned that over the time they'd spent together, but right after a show was hardly the time for it. 

'I should be happy,' she thought to herself. 'This is exactly what I've asked for all along. Pure focus, and devotion.'

... But for some reason, it churned in her stomach. It was bitter, like coffee without the dozenth sugar cube.

After all the time together... Had they really forgotten her birthday? ... The most confusing part to Yukina was that she wasn't sure why that bothered her. She wasn't good with things like this- even when she remembered birthdays, which she rarely did, having to be reminded by Lisa most of the time, she wasn't ever sure what to do about them. Singing Happy Birthday, things like cake- they made people happy, so she did them, but she'd never really understood it. She didn't need anything for her birthday.

... And yet, as she waved everyone goodbye and walked down the dark streets alone, her thoughts couldn't be torn away from it. She had gotten to the show expecting... something. She'd imagined Ako shouting "happy birthday", Rinko giving her a small handmade gift, Sayo quietly wishing her a good year, Lisa inviting them all to their favorite restaurant afterwards... And most importantly, a certain guest, radiating energy beyond them all...

Yukina shook the thoughts out of her head. No, it didn't matter. This was the image she gave off, wasn't it? Someone who didn't want to celebrate. She had brought this upon herself, and it was fine, she was devoted to--

"Ooof--"

Her thoughts were interrupted by smacking directly into someone, having been so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't even noticed them appearing in front of her. She shook her head straight, opening her mouth to apologize, but- the surprise at who she'd run into took her aback.

The shock of orange hair. The wide, sheepish grin, the outstretched hand lined with callouses from both bass and bat, the twinkling eyes. The one person who, of late, had been catching her attention more than even her music...

"Yukinya? Are you okay? Sorry, Hagumi thought you'd notice her!"

... In all honesty, Yukina couldn't remember exactly when Hagumi had started occupying so many of her idle thoughts. The two had hardly known each other, but then they bumped into each other at a CiRCLE event... and then Hagumi started showing up in the crowd at Roselia shows, and then the front row... soon enough, the two were seeing each other nearly every day. Yukina... didn't understand why Hagumi made her feel the way she did- a quivering in her stomach, her heart rate going faster, her mouth going dry... it was almost like she felt whenever they were going to rehearse a new song. ... She didn't understand it, but she craved it. Hagumi's presence, her positivity, her smile, it was absolutely intoxicating, something Yukina couldn't get enough of.

"... Yukinya??"

Oh, right. She was still standing there, wasn't she? She looked up at Hagumi's increasingly concerned face and nodded quietly. 

"I'm fine, Kitazawa-san. ... Thank you for your concern."

That grin returned, the one Yukina cherished so much, and her heart skipped a beat. Bringing a smile to Hagumi's face wasn't hard, but it always felt like a treasure.

"Well... Hagumi's glad! Because, see, Hagumi has to bring you somewhere! Somewhere... secret!"

Yukina blinked and tilted her head. "Somewhere... secret? What are you talking about, Kitazawa-san?"

Hagumi just giggled and took Yukina's hand. It was so warm, so soft- compared to Yukina's own cold hands, rough with constant practice, Hagumi's felt like paradise. Yukina couldn't stop herself from blushing softly, unsure why her heart was pounding so much... Thankfully, Hagumi didn't seem to notice, starting to skip along the street towards the secret destination.

"It's okay!" Hagumi grinned wider. "You'll like it, Yukinya! Just close your eyes, okay?"

Yukina hesitated, staring into those perfect orange eyes. It was late, she was tired, and she was being asked to close her eyes and follow someone... but she trusted Hagumi. She didn't know why, but she found herself nodding, not wanting to be anywhere else quite so much as by Hagumi's side... She closed her eyes, and Hagumi giggled happily.

"Okay! Walk slow, okay? Hagumi will get you there safe!"

They walked for quite some time, moments seeming like an eternity as Yukina's fingers stayed locked with Hagumi's. ... Honestly, as far as she cared, they could walk forever. Just being by Hagumi's side, hearing her cheerful humming... This was all she needed. Maybe her birthday was okay after all, even if Hagumi didn't seem to remember either--

"Okay, open your eyes!"

Yukina was torn out of her gay self-pity and shook herself back into reality as she slowly opened her eyes, finding herself- outside the restaurant Roselia always went to after concerts? ... She blinked in confusion, looking to Hagumi.

"... I don't understand, Kitazawa-san. Roselia isn't meeting here tonight."

That same perfect grin lit up Hagumi's face once more. "C'mon, Yukinya, just go inside, okay? Trust Hagumi...!"

... Yukina softly sighed, her heart skipping another beat. How could she resist that earnest smile? With a gentle nod, she turned, and opened the door-

"SURPRISE!!!"

... The most surprising thing about the yell was that it came from behind her, from Hagumi, rather than from the people gathered inside. Ako and Rinko both started laughing, Lisa pouting a little and walking over to Hagumi to tease her for not being a little more patient, Sayo just shook her head and handed Yukina a coffee... Yukina found herself very confused.

"... What's all this? A party?"

Hagumi grinned and draped herself over Yukina's shoulders. "Roselia said Yukinya had never had a surprise birthday party, so... Hagumi arranged all this! Were you surprised? You sure look surprised!"

... Yukina stared at her gathered friends, turning softly pink, but... smiling. ... She felt warm inside, just as warm as she felt outside from Hagumi's hug. ... They'd remembered after all. They wanted her to have a special day.

"... I was surprised. ... Thank you, everyone... Please, let's devote ourselves fully to enjoying what you've all done for me...!"

The party was wonderful. Ako and Rinko had made Yukina a stuffed cat (which Yukina felt like she might cry over, were she not surrounded by the others), Lisa had made her cookies, Sayo paid for all the food and drinks, and Hagumi stayed by her side the whole night, grinning and making sure she was having a good time. Soon enough, though, it was late, and she bid Roselia a farewell, starting off towards home again. ... For reasons she couldn't figure out, Hagumi was still by her side.

"... Kitazawa-san. Thank you for... all of this. It was a wonderful surprise."

That grin lit up the night like a swarm of fireflies. "Aw, it's okay! Hagumi just wanted you to have something special... um, but Hagumi forgot to get you any other kind of present..."

Yukina stopped short, staring quietly at the ground. Her heart was beating faster than Ako's drums, and her face was burning...

"... I know exactly what I want from you... Hagumi."

Hagumi made a noise of surprise, about to open her mouth and comment on the familiar name, only to be interrupted by Yukina grabbing her by the collar and pulling her in for a kiss. ... It didn't take long before it was reciprocated, though, both girls losing themselves in the warmth of it, hands awkwardly finding places to rest on each other, both inexperienced but wanting to make the most of it... Yukina broke away after a short time, a soft smile on her face.

"As I said... thank you for everything, Hagumi."

Hagumi grinned, wrappping Yukina in a tight hug, her voice squeaky. "It looks like we both got a surprise tonight..."

Yukina laughed, holding Hagumi tighter. "This was all the present I needed..."

"... Happy birthday, Yukinya...!"


End file.
